1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a smart hearing aid, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for controlling a hearing aid based on an adjustable policy.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing deficiencies affect a large percentage of the population. Hearing aids have been developed to compensate for hearing loss in individuals. Hearing aids can provide a great benefit to a wide range of persons with hearing deficiencies. Hearing aids come in many forms from behind the ear type to a molded hearing aid placed in the ear canal. Each of these types has several advantages and disadvantages over the other type.
Wearers of hearing aids live in a wide variety of circumstances. Some wearers may live in an urban environment with many background noises and others in more suburban or rural environments. Some wearers live in a small family or have a large family with many daily interactions and distractions. As a result, each person has different circumstances and needs with their hearing aids.